


Blind Faith

by CocklesandDestielareCanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, OS, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocklesandDestielareCanon/pseuds/CocklesandDestielareCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS destiel, saison 9 episode 17 Dean, seul au Bunker, prend conscience de l'effet de la Marque, et reçoit la visite de Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

Un silence rampant incendiait le Bunker, et Dean se retrouvait piégé dans son étreinte oppressante, une flamme ravageuse embrasait son intérieur et le verre de scotch qu’il but d’une traite agit comme une brise sur l’incendie qui faisait rage au fond de lui.  
Il perdait pied et ne pouvait atteindre le rebord qui le raccrochait à la réalité…  
Dean sentit son bras qui l’élançait, il y précipita ses yeux et son regard s’abattit sur la marque rouge vif qui le démangeait affreusement, l’incitant à commettre l’irréparable…  
Tuer, détruire, briser…  
L’absence de la Lame se faisait très présente, c’était comme si quelque chose de vital à sa survie lui manquait, il rêvait de la brandir haut et de l’abattre sur quelqu’un…   
Et les remords le rongeaient, il détestait penser à de telles choses, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de céder aux atrocités que lui dictaient la marque de Caïn. Alors il se noyait dans l’alcool qui brouillait tant bien que mal la culpabilité qui s’était entassé dans son esprit tourmenté ; la mort de Kevin, Sam qui avait perdu foi en lui, la chute des Anges, Abbadon et Castiel auquel il devait tellement et qu’il n’avait plus revu depuis des semaines…   
Il était déchiré et plein d’agrafes, ses sutures craquaient peu à peu révélant le trou béant de ses peines et ses tourments. Dean n’en pouvait plus.  
Il rabattit son poing sur la table qui craqua sous sa force, chacun de ses muscles se tordait de frustration et de fureur, la marque amplifiait chacune de ses sensations, son estomac se tordit en un nœud irréversible. Il voulait en finir, déposer les armes, et se loger une balle dans la caboche.   
Mais il ne le ferait pas, parce qu’en ce vaste univers merdique et apocalyptique il n’abandonnerait pour rien au monde Sammy et … Cas.  
« Dean, où es-tu ? »  
La voix de Castiel se dispersa dans le bunker, Dean releva la tête soudainement intéressé, que faisait Cas au Bunker ?  
Il se leva et enjamba l’espace qui le séparait de l’ange, ce dernier lui tournait le dos.  
« Cas, qu’est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »  
L’intéressé pivota sur lui-même, et fit face à un Dean à la mine renfrognée et frustrée.  
« Sam m’a appelé, il m’a dit qu’il s’inquiétait pour toi alors je suis venu, qu’est-ce qui se passe Dean ? »  
Dean se détendit, il appréciait les efforts de Sam, ça prouvait au moins qu’il se souciait de lui, qu’une infime partie gardait toujours espoir et lui faisait confiance, mais il n’avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, et encore moins de Castiel.  
« J’ai juste besoin d’espace Cas, j’apprécie mais laisse-moi, Débita Dean en s’emparant dela bouteille de scotch qui trainait sur la table d’à coté. »  
Cas interrompit Dean dans son élan, et pressa une main ferme contre son épaule.  
« Parle-moi Dean et ne bois plus, ce n’est pas ça qui va t’aider, juste… parle-moi. »  
Pendant un bref instant, Dean ressentit l’urgence d’avaler l’espace qui le séparait de l’ange de le presser contre lui fiévreusement en une étreinte ou un baiser, de tout lui déballer, à quel point il se sentait mal et impuissant face aux caprices des circonstances. Le regard aussi bleu qu’une ecchymose le sonda et le chasseur se sentit frémir, reprenant ses esprits il se dégagea de Cas et reprit la bouteille de ses mains en revenant à son siège.  
« Va t’en, Cas, et t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis en bonne compagnie, Dit-il en vidant le reste de la bouteille dans un verre. »  
L’ange se rapprocha, et Dean dévia le regard ailleurs.  
« C’est vrai que je n’ai plus d’ailes, même plus ma propre grâce, mais je suis encore utile, alors dis-moi, Dean, qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? On peut y remédier. »  
« Ce n’est pas brisé ou … cassé, et … juste laisse-moi Castiel. »  
Jamais il n’avait prononcé le nom de l’ange en entier, … plus depuis un bon moment, ça a toujours « Cas ».Chose qui troubla l’intéressé.  
Ils se turent, et restèrent ainsi, Castiel fixant Dean, et ce dernier vidant son verre. Quelque chose se tordait en lui, une envie irrépressible et insoutenable de vouloir plus, ça l’oppressait et le rendait craintif à ses propres réactions, il avait conscience que c’était l’effet de la marque, mais cette dernière ne faisait qu’amplifier ses sensations. Alors Dean releva le menton et regarda son ange, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce, une mine renfrognée peinte sur ses traits délicats, et il eut l’impression que des papillons avaient immigré dans son ventre et y tournoyaient.  
Il se leva et se rapprocha.  
« Va-t’en Cas, dit-il en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de l’ange. »  
A sa grande surprise, Castiel réduit l’espace qui les séparait à quelques centimètres, releva le menton de Dean, et raccrocha son regard au sien où miroitait de la détresse.  
« Non, répondit-il simplement. »  
Et sans crier gare, l’ange posa ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur, en un baiser aussi léger et doux qu’une caresse. Dean eut l’impression que son cœur allait arracher les parois de sa poitrine et s’offrir à Cas, ce dernier se retira de l’étreinte de leurs bouches. Mais Dean ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille, il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…  
Dean s’agrippa à la nuque de Castiel et s’empara de sa bouche, leurs souffles s’interrompirent, il pressa ses lèvres et Cas répondit au baiser en entrouvrant les siennes, cet élan de satisfaction le troubla et Dean se pencha pour prolonger ce plaisir divin, Cas gémit et s’accrocha aux pans de sa chemise.  
Frustré par ce contact limité, Dean caressa les lèvres de Castiel de sa langue et logea sa main libre au creux de son torse, et finit par l’avancer contre le mur sans pour autant briser le contact de leurs bouches. Happant ses lèvres, Castiel posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean, ce dernier gémit sous son simple contact et interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, l’ange garda sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez apprécié cette lecture, laissez un commentaire ;)


End file.
